


Date Night

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date night with your two boys! And important relationship talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

You sit at your desk, typing up your last report of the day, as your phone vibrates off to the side. Smiling when you see that it’s from Michael, you pick it up and check your messages.

> **Michael::**  You
> 
> **Michael::**  We’re taking you somewhere when we get home.

You sigh and look at the clock. It’s almost quitting time and you’re tired. Instead of going out, you’d really rather go home and sit on the couch between your two guys and watch a movie.

> **Y/N::**  Where and why?
> 
> **Michael::**  The movies, and because I want to.
> 
> **Y/N::**  Michael I’m broke, I just paid bills and I took sick time off last week. My paycheck wasn’t that big because of that.
> 
> **Michael::**  It’s called a fucking date. We pay for you. Be ready at 6.
> 
> **Michael::**  Love you.

Smiling, you put your phone back down. That is just so Michael. _Well_ , you sigh again,  _it is a Friday night, and it has been a while since the three of you went out._  You reach into your purse and grab your emergency Redbull, popping the tab and taking a long drink. You look at your phone again as you get back to work. You like that he called your place ‘home.’ You all haven’t really officially moved in together, it was still a new thing for both of the guys, but they are good friends—really good friends. So it hasn’t been weird, which is great, but you guess you just haven’t gotten to that moving-in stage yet. Yet they did spend most of their time at your place, sleeping over most nights and coming to hang out after work. You stretch and slap your hands back onto your keyboard, grimacing and deleting the keyboard-smashed ‘words’.

——-

You step out of the shower, grab the towel and wrap it around your hair, then grab another one for your body. You’re wrapping that one around you and wandering into your closet when you hear the front door open and Michael and Gavin walk inside.

“You fucking kept walking into the propellers and you didn’t see them!” You hear Michael laugh. “You fucking idiot, you did it twice in the same spot.”

“It’s not funny, Michael. I kept DYING.”

“That’s what fucking happens when you walk into MOVING PROPELLER BLADES.” You peek your head out of your room to see them in the kitchen, Michael grabbing some waters from the fridge.

“GTA?” They both turn to you and Gavin smiles.

“Yeah, these bloody assholes kept sending muggers after me while I was trying to steal a Titan.” He walks over to you and leans down, kissing your forehead. “Oh, a towel.” He reaches out.

“Don’t think about it, we’re going to a movie in 10 minutes.” Michael came up behind him and grabs his shirt, pulling him back. He takes his spot in front you and kisses you on the lips. “10 minutes. Go get ready.”

“Yes, sir!” You salute smartly and he laughs.

“Maybe I’ll have you call me sir later.” He winks and turns back to the living room. You bite your lip with a smile and close the bedroom door.

——-

“So, what are we seeing?” You turn towards them. Gavin sits in the back while Michael drives.

“Guardians of the Galaxy!” Gavin shouts, spreading his arms out.

“OH! I forgot that came out today!”

“Yeah, we’ve all been pretty busy.” Michael says, turning into the Alamo’s parking lot.

“Y/N, is your weekend free?” Gavin asks, waggling his eyebrows at you. You laugh.

“Gavin, honey, my weekend is wide open.”

“Oh, that’s not gonna be the only thing wide open.” He says salaciously, you and Michael burst into laughter.

“Jesus christ Gavin.” Michael shakes his head at him and turns the car off, a smile plastered on his face.

“What? We’ll need to pick up some clothes on the way home.”

“You guys should really just pack up some things and leave it at my place. You’re there all the time anyway.” You get out and walk around the side of the car, looping your arms in theirs and dragging them towards the theater. “It just makes sense.”

“You know what makes more sense? Just bloody moving in.” You and Michael stop and look over at him. “What?”

“Honestly, I thought we’d have to convince you to do that.” Michael shakes his head.

“Have you guys talked about it?”

“No, but I know you Gav, you’re… hesitant about stuff like this.” Michael continues walking, pulling the two of you along. “I mean, we are at her place all the time, and it doesn’t make sense for the three of us to all have our own apartment. That’s three times the bills when we could just have one—or two if we wanted to keep a separate apartment for any reason.” They both look down at you. “Right?” You nod.

“But like, I don’t want to pressure you guys. You should do what you feel is right when you feel ready for it.”

“Fuck it, I’ll call the movers on Monday.” Michael says. “If that’s okay with you.”

“That’s more than fine with me.”

“Good, you’re closer to work anyway.” You laugh and punch his arm.

“Thanks. Thanks a lot.”

——-

“We are Groot!” Both of you are maybe, sorta, slightly drunk as you shout at Michael while Gavin piggy backs you across the parking lot.

“You idiots are going to fall and hurt yourselves!” He says as he laughs, watching you dorks stumble around.

“Look, it’s Rocket! Groot, take me to Rocket.” You tap insistently on Gavin’s shoulder, then point at Michael.

“I can’t believe I have to take care of both of you now.” Michael sighs. Gavin walks you over to him and you poke at his face clumsily. Maybe you shouldn’t have had all of those drinks with dinner.

“Shut up, Rocket. You love us.” You lean your head on Gav’s shoulder and just look at Michael.  _God, that asshole could be so pretty._

“Your eyes are glossy as shit. We’re going to have to carry you up the stairs, aren’t we?” He leans in close to you and you poke his nose with your finger, making a ‘beep’ sound. It makes Michael and Gavin laugh which are some of your favorite sounds. “How much did you have to drink?”

“She had a lot. She had some of mine, she had some of yours, she had her own…”

“Jesus christ, Y/N.”

“It’s been a long week, Rocket.” You say tiredly, putting your hand on top of his curls and pulling him over to you and Gavin.

“Because this isn’t an awkward way to walk at all.”

“Such an angry raccoon.”

——-

You weren’t sure how it happened, because you passed out as soon as they placed you in the car, but they got you up the stairs and into bed. You roll over and run into a body. When you open your eyes, you see tan skin.  _Gavin._ You tilt your head up a bit to see him tapping away on his phone, leaning up against the headboard.

“Time?” You mumble and he looks down at you.

“Morning, love. How’s your head?” You groan and bury your face in the pillow and he chuckles. “It’s almost 10. I think Michael is in the kitchen making breakfast. He said something about bacon and waffles.”

“Mmm, so what are you doing in here?” You throw an arm across his lap, pulling yourself into him, kissing his side as you nuzzle him.

“Oh, I just woke up about 10 minutes ago, maybe. Went to grab a bottle of water for both of us.” He reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a bottle, handing it down to you, then reaches over for something else. “Here, aspirin.”

“Yessss, thank you.” You grab the aspirin and sit up, uncapping the water and quickly swallowing them. You scoot back on the bed, propping yourself up next to Gavin and leaning your head on his shoulder. “So how is your head, Groot?” He laughs.

“Better than yours. I didn’t drink a metric ton of alcohol last night.” He sets the phone down beside him on the bed and moves his arm across your shoulders. “So, question.”

“Shoot.”

“Were you and Michael really serious about moving in last night?” You suck in a breath. Oh. This question.

“I-I think so. He sounded serious…and it’s been something I’ve been thinking about.” You sit up, letting his arm slip off you as you turn and look at him. “But we don’t want to rush you. You don’t have to if you’re not ready.”

“It’s just…” He jiggles his leg under the blanket. “I don’t want Michael moving in and me not, and then I get kinda…” He makes a pushing motion with his hands.

“Gavin, sweetie, no.” You crawl into his lap, placing a hand on either side of his face, tilting it up to yours.  “I would never, ever, ever, in a million years push you off to the side just because you weren’t living with me, with us. You should know me better than that.” You smile softly down at him. He smiles back, closing his eyes and leaning forward to place his lips on yours.

“Hey, assholes!” You both jump at the sound of Michael behind you.

“Fuck, Michael!” You turn to him. “Way to give a girl a heart attack!” He laughs.

“Breakfast is ready. Hanky panky later.” He waves a spatula at the both of you and wanders back out of the room.

“Come on, I’m starving.” You scramble off the bed and grab onto Gavin’s hands, pulling him behind you.

——-

“So, I have the movers set up for Friday.” Michael says as he walks in your door Monday evening, bags of chinese food in his hands. Gavin follows in behind him carrying the bevs and a suit case. You look at him, eyebrow raised.

“Clothes. To keep here. Some extra toiletries.” He sets the bevs on the counter.

“Yeah, we’ll get him moved in here one piece of clothing at a time, Y/N. Until then, he’ll just live here like 90% of the time.”

“Shush. Don’t rush him, Michael.” You slap his shoulder before grabbing a bottle of beer from the bag Gavin put down and the bottle opener from your fridge. You pop the cap off, taking a long swig. “Gavin, honey, you know where everything goes. I have room in the closet and there’s space in the bathroom whenever you wanna put your stuff away.” You and Michael gather up plates and silverware for the food as Gavin takes his suitcase to the room. You nudge Michael with a hip as you plate food. “Stop rushing him.”

“If I don’t he’ll never fucking move in, Y/N. He will literally do the one-shirt-at-a-time thing. And then, the only reason he’ll move in is because all his shirts are here anyway. It’s gonna be a fucking pain driving him home every night and then coming back here.”

“Who said he’d be going home every night? He never goes home every night. You said it yourself: he’s here 90% of the time. Stop being an ass.” He turns to you, hand out.

“Hi, I’m Michael. Have we met?”

“Shut up.” You laugh, grabbing your plate and going into the living room. You grab the remote and flop onto the couch as Gavin comes out of the room.

“So, what are we watching, Y/N?” You flip on the tv, grab the controller for the Xbox, and start up Netflix.

“I don’t know. You guys won’t let me watch ‘Snow Piercer’ any more.” You grumble.

“Oh no, you can watch it, just not when we’re here. Movies can be overplayed, Y/N.” Michael settles in on your right, handing your beer to you and plopping his own on the table.

“Coaster, and not all movies.” You start up ‘Space Balls.’ Michael leans forward, shoves a coaster under his beer with a grunt, and leans back as Gavin sits.

“Bloody hell right not all movies. Classics can never be overplayed, Michael, my boi.” Gavin puts his beer down, on a coaster, and looks over at Michael with a smug grin on his face. Michael just rolls his eyes and shoves food into his mouth.

“So, movie and bed?” Michael looks over at you. You look up at the clock above the TV.

“Movie and bed? It’ll be like 9 when the movie is over. I know it was a long day, but are you really that tired?”

“No, I just remembered that you never called me ‘sir’ this weekend.”


End file.
